palurinfandomcom-20200215-history
Râhír Jâhirín
Râhír, of the Jâhirín Shân, inheritor of Sâlikhín, wielder of the Fangs of Anarâjh named Sal-Râhír by the faithful of Anarâjh. Râhír travels with Mindaugas Val Hallas, Lugaru, Elentari of Daenar and Ronya 'en Carad in search of five mystical artifacts that may determine the fate of the world. Early Life Râhír Jâhirín was born in Sâlitherôs, the capital city of the Drôhznian Empire, on the 11th day of early-summer, in the year 976 10E. It is unknown who his parents were, as he was abandoned on the steps of the Grand Temple of Anarâjh when he was a infant. He was taken in and raised by the temple faithful. Râhír was a very brazen and wilful child. Often sneaking out of the temple and misbehaving. This caused him to get a reputation as a troubled child and earned him many disciplinary beatings from his caregivers. As he grew older, it was clear that he was a poor fit for the Ahlda, the priests of Anarâjh, so he was trained as one of the Anarâjhae. Military Training The Anarâjhae are the holy warriors of Drôhznia, it was hoped that military training could tame Râhír and teach him some discipline. During Râhír's training, he met an old dwarven captain named Mallister Abír Lahid Jivâr. Mallister took Râhír under his wing and became a true father figure to him. Whilst all of Râhír's other guardians had treated him as problem child and a burden, Mallister truly cared for Râhír and made every effort to try and make him a better man. When Râhír was 16, a holy war broke out in the north of Drôhznia and Mallister was called away to fight. During this war, Mallister deserted his post and became an exile from the Empire. Râhír was devastated by this news and tried to escape the temple to find him. He almost made it out of the city, but the temple guards caught him and brought him home to finish his training. Five years after his disappearance Râhír heard rumours that Mallister had been spotted in Arland and that the Anarâjha, his excellency Dâhríen Jhaedârí, was going to dispatch a group of warriors to track Mallister down and return him to Sâlitherôs for judgement. Râhír knew that Mallister could face execution for his crimes, so he decided to flee the city and warn his old mentor. Exile from Drôhznia As soon as Râhír completed his training, he abandoned the Anarâjhae to go in search for Mallister. He was warned that if he left now, he would never be allowed to return to Sâlitherôs. The penalty for deserting the faith was exile and any who returned, could face much worse consequences. Râhír decided that he owed too much to Mallister and so he set off to find him. Râhír sneaked out of the city and headed west to the Najharâni Delta. Where he managed to secure a job as a guard on a ship bound for Arland. Once in Arland, he followed what clue he could gather to find the whereabouts of Mallister but he was too late, the agents of the Anarâjha found him first. Râhír then managed to track down Mallister's companions, Mindaugas, Lugaru and Idoya. He warned them of what Mallister faced back in Drôhznia and so the four of them decided to head to Sâlitherôs, to try and save their friend's life. Travels with The Heroes of Frosthaven Once Râhír met up with The Heroes, they made their way east to try and save Mallister Along the way, they were joined by Elentari of Daenar and Ronya 'en Carad. The Heroes were attacked by pirates, marooned on a desert island, embroiled in a political plot in The Pale and introduced to an otherworldy being known as The Master. During his travels with Mindaugas, Lugaru, Elentari and Ronya, Râhír formed a great bond with his companions. Râhír Loses his Faith After his encounter with The Master, Râhír suffered a crisis of faith. The Master was a being of such power, that he was able to transport them from the forests of The Skaalmark, all the way to Sâlitherôs, in the blink of an eye. A trip that should have taken months. This display shook Râhír to his core. This Master had done such an amazing act so effortlessly, Râhír began to question the power of his own patron. If he was so powerful, how could Anarâjh allow such dreadful things to happen to such a devout dwarf as Mallister? In Râhír's eyes, The Master had humbled his god and called in to question everything he had been taught. Râhír then wandered into the desert, took his holy symbol and all images of Anarâjh and burried them in the sand. Râhír had renounced his faith. Return to Sâlitherôs Although he had been exiled from Sâlitherôs for abandoning the Anarâjhae, Râhír was determined to help his former mentor. Due to the fact that they had arrived in Sâlitherôs weeks before they expected, Râhír had time to kill before Mallister showed up. During this time, Râhír assumed a false name and purchased property just outside the city walls. He and his companions spent weeks fixed up the old building and converting it into a tavern. The named this inn ''The Lonely Pilgrim, ''in honour of their friend Mallister. Once Mallister arrived in Sâlitherôs, he was amazed that Râhír had come looking for him and that his friends somehow managed to arrive in Drôhznia before him. None the less, he was very happy to see them all again. During Mallister's trials, his companions helped him to prove his devotion to Anarâjh by accompanying him into The Khezzân Desert. Râhír however, declined to join them. He instead chose to remain at the Lonely Pilgrim. Whilst his companions were trekking through the dunes of Khezzân, The Pilgrim was visited by a group of Anarâjhae soldiers. Râhír, fearing that these men were looking for him, escaped out of one the second storey windows and fled the city. Râhír planned on escaping Drôhznia and making his way to the Golden City of Khâlazaar, there he could send word to his friends to let them know what happened. Unfortunately, Râhír encountered a tribe of Quaïthi raiders on the road north. He fought gallantly against the marauders, but he was eventually overwhelmed and captured. The tribesmen that defeated Râhír were slavers, preferring to take prisoners in their raids to sell to Tarôn-Kae and Khâlazaar. Seeing that Râhír was a skilled warrior, the tribesmen took him to Khâlazaar in chains. There, they sold him to a man named Golchek, the master of the Khâlazaar fighting arena. For many weeks, Râhír was the star of Golchek's arena. His tenacity and spirit endeared him to the patrons, who flocked to see him fight. Râhír's time in The Pit changed him deeply. His rakish arrogance was drilled out of him by the relentless slaughter he was forced to carry out. He also endured many injuries in his bouts, including the loss of his left eye. Eventually, Râhír's friends managed to track him down and free him from his bondage. Râhír was free, but he would never be the same. Search for the Fangs Râhír's companions were able to secure his freedom with help from the information broker, Ulwin. Ulwin was also able to nullify Râhír's exile and allow him to return to Sâlitherôs. With his freedom secured, Râhír and his friends returned to search for the artifacts known as The Fangs of Anarâjh. Category:Characters Category:Drôhznia